


This is my motherfucking harp

by whichstiel



Series: Season 12 Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Coda, Gen, Impala, Keep Calm and Carry On, Season/Series 12, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: Episode coda for Keep calm and carry on.





	

_**Local man claims alien encounter** _

_Paul Jenkins, resident of the Town of Pine, filed a police report claiming to have witnessed an alien encounter. Jenkins reported driving East on county Highway C last week when his headlights flickered and his truck exhibited signs of breaking down. He reports seeing a bright ball of light hurtling towards him through the sky from the northwest, crashing through a billboard, and creating a crater right next to his stalled vehicle._

_An officer who was on the scene and spoke on the condition of anonymity due to the ongoing investigation confirmed damage to the sign and disturbed earth at the side of the highway. The officer attributed the damaged signs and crater to “kids playing with fireworks,” and that the old billboard was a common spot for local youth. He would not comment on Jenkin’s assertion that a man climbed out of the crater caused by the hurtling ball of light and greeted him._

_Jenkins said about the alleged encounter: “I welcomed him to Earth. And then I don’t remember anything. I think I was in the mothership before I woke up on the side of the road. My truck is probably out by Jupiter now.” Don’t miss our interview with Paul Jenkins tonight at 6! Have you ever experienced an alien encounter? Tweet us your stories for a chance to win a WBGN TV t-shirt._

 * * * 

“Let me see that.” Dean swiped the phone from Castiel’s hand and propped it on the steering wheel of the Impala. He laughed. “Cas, man, you made the news. Congratulations.”

Castiel scowled. “I’d prefer to remain under the radar. Humanity shouldn’t know too much about angels or magic. It’s dangerous.“

Dean hummed in agreement and tossed the phone on the seat between them. “So I’m saving the universe and you were out having a Mork and Mindy moment.”

“I assure you I would have much rather avoided the trouble of the last few days. Your mother and Sam would agree.”

“No shit. They’re probably both still crashed out at the bunker. I wouldn’t be surprised if those two are still sleeping off the last few days.”

Castiel sighed. ”They’ll be okay. Sam is healed and your mother— Well, they’ll be okay. As for this story… Hopefully once the authorities find Paul Jenkins’ vehicle that will put this story to rest and we can all put this behind us.”

“Cas, I’m sure it will. Dropping off his truck in a Savemart parking lot on the other side of the state is a solid plan, man. Everything lost eventually ends up in a Savemart parking lot. No questions asked. In a few days someone will realize it’s been abandoned, everyone in that dude’s podunk town can have a good laugh, and it’ll just be internet history.”

“I’d rather avoid internet notoriety.”

“Yeah, well. Join the club.”

They were silent for a while, watching the road fall away beneath the Impala’s headlights. Finally, Castiel asked, “are you going to share Chuck's books with your mother?”

Dean snorted. “Hell no. If Chuck were still around I’d try to get him to scrub those nightmares off the face of the Earth. As it is…” He sighed. “Well, I just hope she stays a luddite like you.”

“Dean. I’m not a luddite.”

Dean crooked an elbow over the seat back and grinned at Castiel. “Right. And I’m not a hunter.”

Castiel picked up the phone and waved it in the air between them. “I use emoticons, Dean.”

Raising his fingers in affected defeat, Dean said, “You’re right. You are an incredibly tech savvy million year old angel.”

Castiel’s expression slipped into a fond smile. “That’s correct.”

Dean chuckled. “Fuckin’ alien encounter. That's awesome. All that’s missing is a ray gun.”

“I suppose I am technically an alien to this planet,” Castiel mused.

“Yep. An alien with a harp.”

“Dean. I don’t carry a harp. I never have. I—”

“A harp, and an adorable little pair of wings and—” Dean laughed as Castiel punched him in the shoulder.

“I carry a sword, Dean.”

“A motherfucking sword, you mean.” Dean rested his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and squeezed. “And it’s bad ass.”

Castiel grinned. “That’s right.” He lifted his forearm. “This is my motherfucking harp.”

“That’s the spirit, man.” Dean let his hand linger a few moments longer, a fond smile on his face before turning his attention back to the road. “Good to have you back, buddy.”

“You as well, Dean.”

The Impala tore through the night, heading back to Lebanon. Heading home.


End file.
